Una tregua en el infierno
by Son Pau
Summary: "No había obligaciones, reproches ni culpas. Sólo era concederse a sí mismos la tan anhelada tregua. Acompañarse en ella y darse, silenciosamente, un empujoncito para seguir en un mundo devastado." Una historia de Gohan y Bulma en la línea mirai.
**DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Una tregua en el infierno**

* * *

Según la teoría del caos, tan solo un pequeño cambio en los hechos consigue repercutir de manera tan significativa en el entorno, que puede llegar a modificarlo por completo. Es el llamado efecto mariposa: se supone que el aleteo de una mariposa en un lugar del mundo podría llegar a provocar un huracán al otro lado de éste.

Bulma y Gohan habían aprendido por las malas y de primera mano, lo cierto que esto podía llegar a ser. Ellos lo habían visto con sus propios ojos: la inesperada muerte de Gokú y el nacimiento de esos dos hermanos robotizados trajeron al mundo tiempos terribles. La mismísima Eris, diosa del caos, hubiese inflado el pecho de orgullo con tan desesperada situación para la humanidad.

Tanta muerte parecía no acabar. Y en efecto, así era. Los hermanos androides arrasaban ciudades enteras sólo por diversión o aburrimiento. Los hombres, con sus ejércitos y armas, no tuvieron absolutamente nada que hacer frente a ellos, y los valientes y poderosos guerreros Z, sucumbieron uno a uno bajo sus terribles poderes.

Pero no ellos. Gohan, Bulma y el pequeño Trunks lograron escapar y se ocultaron. Sobrevivieron para seguir luchando desde todos los frentes posibles. Seguir vivos era más que un privilegio; vivir y derrotar a esas máquinas infernales era un deber que cumplir con aquellos que entregaron sus vidas en la lucha.

Gohan se había convertido en el guerrero que les hacía frente con valor. Bulma y Trunks salvaban miles de vidas cada día refugiando a los sobrevivientes.

Gohan y Bulma habían descubierto, hace unos años ya, un resquicio de sosiego en un mundo tumultoso.

Ese guerrero que durante el día daba su vida por la humanidad con una bondad que no se correspondía con las atrocidades del mundo en que vivía, por la noche, entre sus brazos, se transformaba. Había algo en su forma de amar, algo salvaje y animal. Un destello extraño de orgullo en sus ojos oscuros, un punto feroz, que, en los momentos más apasionados, como ese mismo, le recordaba a Vegeta. Cuando Gohan le hacía el amor, ella recordaba a Vegeta. Y eso estaba bien.

Por unos instantes fantaseaba con tenerlo allí nuevamente sobre su pecho, con sus gruñidos y su ceño eternamente fruncido.

Pensaba en él, allí en su cama y en todas partes. De alguna manera que no sabría cómo explicar, él seguía acompañándole, como siempre, con su silenciosa presencia.

Pensaba en él cuando trabajaba en su laboratorio, añorando los días en que esa habitación sagrada era un mundo aparte, repleto de planos esparcidos en el suelo sin ton ni son, inventos a medio acabar y suministros de los más variados materiales y extraños minerales, y no esa paupérrima sombra que era ahora.

Sin embargo, sí había algo que tenía que reconocer: ese lugar seguía siendo un refugio para ella y su mente creativa. Allí se sentía útil, allí podía hacer algo para ayudar.

Cuando se encerraba por horas a trabajar en ese lugar y cometía un error, casi le parecía escuchar las burlas de Vegeta y el tono irónico con que él le diría " _pero que mujer más torpe_ ". Ella se entretenía imaginado respuestas ingeniosas para sus burlas.

Cuando accidentalmente dejaba caer la caja de herramientas, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso en ese mundo que se había vuelto súbitamente silencioso, casi podía verlo gruñir molesto desde el umbral de la puerta: _"¡Que mujer más escandalosa!"_ Ella reiría estridentemente con el firme propósito de molestarlo aún más. Él se alejaría mascullando hacia la cámara de gravedad.

" _¡Qué mujer tan vulgar!"_ le diría él, como en los viejos tiempos, mientras le sonreía lascivamente, ante de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Lo recordaba ¡Claro que sí! Mientras las manos de Gohan la recorrían y acariciaban los sensibles rincones de su cuerpo, recordaba a su príncipe gruñón y se sentía feliz.

Para Gohan, estos encuentros eran algo surrealista ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera existiendo lo placentero entre tanta destrucción? Se aferraba al cuerpo de Bulma como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Le hacía el amor con desesperación, como un niño asustado, pero también con la madurez que le habían dado todos estos años de solitaria lucha. En esos momentos preciosos, en el lecho junto a ella, podía sentir como la dualidad que vivía en él encontraba la calma: el guerrero responsable y el dulce niño que se vio obligado a crecer demasiado pronto.

Estar cerca de Bulma era estar cerca de su pasado. Ciertamente, un tiempo mejor. Era volver a esos días en que el clan completo seguía junto a él; era no conocer el peso de luchar solo, sino que respaldado siempre por la fuerza y cariño de sus amigos y familia. Era tener cerca a su padre.

Pero también, Bulma representaba esa pausa tan añorada para él. Ese momento en que podía descansar y atisbar, aunque fuese por unas horas, un futuro diferente: un futuro en que podía haber sido el prestigioso investigador que tanto anhelaba su madre; conocer a una linda mujer y enamorarse. Conocer lo que era enfrascarse en el tráfico al salir de la oficina y mirar el reloj impaciente, añorando el estofado que en ese momento se estaría recalentando en la cocina y que pronto compartiría con su familia. Un hogar. Su hogar.

¡Dios! casi deseaba la simpleza de ese momento en el tráfico. Algo cotidiano, tranquila rutina. Envejecer lentamente y morir en la paz de su cama.

Pero eso no era para él. Primero, porque tenía sobre sí la responsabilidad de la seguridad de la humanidad, y segundo, porque había sangre saiyajin en sus venas, latiendo con más fuerza que nunca.

Después de todo, era un guerrero como su padre, como Vegeta. Era un guerrero, como Piccolo. La sonrisa irónica y orgullosa del namek revoloteó en su cabeza. Una palmada cariñosa en el hombro… Piccolo. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Nuevamente ese pesado nudo se posó detrás de su garganta, como le ocurría cada vez que pensaba en su maestro ¿Estaría él orgulloso de verlo hoy? Sin duda se había vuelto muy fuerte ¡Míreme, señor Piccolo!

Por todo esto es que atesoraba esos momentos con Bulma. No era un amorío adolescente, ni tampoco una relación con algún tipo de etiqueta. Allí no había nombres, ni compromisos. No había obligaciones, reproches ni culpas. Sólo era concederse a sí mismos la tan anhelada tregua. Acompañarse en ella y darse, silenciosamente, un empujoncito para seguir.

Trunks no sabía nada, y no lo sabría jamás ¿para qué? No era necesario. Lo de ellos no era una historia de amor, no era una pastosa novela rosa que debiera ser contada. Tan solo eran un hombre y una mujer que encontraron la forma de conservar el calor de sus respectivas almas en un mundo desolado. Un hombre y una mujer que añoraban una caricia.

Esa noche, Trunks dormía en la planta baja, completamente agotado después de una tarde de entrenamiento. Bulma se sentó en la cama mientras rebuscaba en su velador el único lujo que podía permitirse en esos días. Ahí estaban sus cigarros. Se levantó a abrir la ventana.

Al voltearse vio a Gohan, con los brazos tras la cabeza, viendo al techo con la mirada perdida. Eso era extraño en él, después de hacer el amor solía dormirse como un muerto.

En eso era idéntico a Gokú. Bulma estaba segura de que, si en esos momentos un asteroide cayera sobre sus cabezas, él no se daría cuenta y seguiría roncando entre los escombros. Suponía que, cuando no se quedaba con ellos, en la Corporación, estaba completamente alerta, día y noche. Allí podía descansar tranquilo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, estaba muy despierto.

— _Sé que quiere seguirte siempre_ — dijo tras espirar el humo de su cigarrillo — _Y también sé que hacen más de lo que él me cuenta. No soy ciega, he visto la sangre en sus ropas... No quiere preocuparme de más. Es un buen hijo._

Gohan se sonrojó, sabiéndose atrapado. Era obvio que, si Trunks entrenaba y tenía sus primeros encuentros contra esos monstruos, era en su compañía

Bulma sintió que una gran ternura la invadía al comprobar que la vida no le había quitado a Gohan esa capacidad de avergonzarse. Sonrojarse con timidez en este mundo apocalíptico era casi un regalo; no todo lo bueno había muerto.

— _Escúchame bien, Son Gohan_ — Su tono era severo. Gohan tragó en seco. Hace años no le regañaban. En otra vida quizás. Se sentía entre asustado y divertido. De alguna forma, Bulma se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir como un niño de nuevo y no como el adulto poderoso que le hacía frente a los androides — _Sólo cuídalo bien. No lo pierdas de vista._

Bulma recuperó su sonrisa y relajó el ceño.

— _No puedo evitar que luche, lo sé. Es noble como Gokú… ¡y terco como Vegeta!_ —rodó los ojos divertida. La cara de indignación de Vegeta hubiese sido un poema al escuchar tal cosa _¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme en la misma oración que ese descerebrado de Kakaroto?_ Bulma reiría.

— _Es un gran chico, Bulma_ — Gohan sonrió suavemente — ¡ _Y es muy fuerte! Tiene un potencial tremendo._ — Volvió a mirar al techo y tras un breve silencio, continúo — _De alguna manera, tiene algo de todos nosotros: la nobleza de papá, la obstinación de Vegeta, tu perseverancia y empuje… Lo mejor que puedo hacer por él es entregarle todo lo que sé y entrenarlo para que sea el guerrero más poderoso. Algo me dice que él es nuestra mejor esperanza_ —Sonrió, confiado en las habilidades de Trunks, recordando los tremendos avances que había demostrado en las últimas semanas.

— _Él te admira y te quiere mucho, Gohan. Creo que no podría confiar en nadie más para que lo entrene. Deben hacerse muy fuertes y vencer a esas bestias_ — Había fuego en su mirada.

— _Lo haremos Bulma, estoy seguro que así será_. —Sus ojos destilando determinación.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos podría explicar cómo se había formado esa pequeña familia; se dio naturalmente. Gohan cenaba con ellos con frecuencia y en las tardes salía a entrenar junto a Trunks, cuando no estaba luchando con los androides o buscando sobrevivientes en las ciudades destruidas. Los unían los lazos de un pasado común lleno de aventuras y cariño, y la imperiosa necesidad de salvar el presente para alcanzar un futuro mejor.

Si le preguntaban a Bulma con qué palabra describiría a Gohan, ella respondería sin pensarlo dos veces: _Héroe._ Gohan era un héroe en toda regla. De hecho, hace unos años atrás, entre bromas mientras comían, le había sugerido utilizar una capa, como los personajes de las historias de ficción de antaño.

— ¡ _Claro que sí!-_ dijo un pequeño Trunks emocionado con los ojos brillantes. Después de todo, para él, Gohan encajaba perfectamente con la idea que tenía de un superhéroe. Y, además, era su amigo. No podría admirarlo más.

— _Y también podrías usar un casco o un antifaz como si fueras un guerrero del espacio. ¡Y tener un nombre de héroe!_

Se levantó de la mesa y se paró en el medio de la pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de comedor dentro del refugio. Levantó los brazos y dobló las rodillas en un curioso ángulo. Juntó las manos sobre su cabeza y gritó — ¡ _Soy el gran saiyaman! ¡Y vengo a destruir a las fuerzas del mal!_

Gohan casi se ahoga con el arroz de tanto reír. Hace tiempo que no tenía un ataque de risa tan sincero como ese

— _¡Dudo mucho que yo hiciera algo tan ridículo como eso, Trunks! Aunque sí sería genial, ¿eh?-_ Bulma los miraba desde su puesto mientras sonreía. Esa fue una alegre cena.

Definitivamente no estaban enamorados. La misma idea del romance parecía fuera de lugar en ese mundo terrible. Él jamás le llevaría flores. Y lo último que ella necesitaba en su vida eran flores. Ella jamás le prepararía una cena romántica; con sus precarias, pero entusiastas habilidades para la cocina, prepararía una cena contundente para llenar los estómagos sin fondo de ese compañero de siempre y de su amado hijo para que recuperaran fuerzas, mientras ella jugueteaba ausente con la llave inglesa sobre la mesa pensando en cómo concretar exitosamente esa idea peregrina que podía ser la salvación a ese tiempo de pesadilla, sacando cuentas, haciendo mediciones en su mente, pasando inventario de las piezas que tenía en el taller…

Luego reirían los tres juntos de alguna tontería, como en un paréntesis de normalidad, para después comentar los últimos avances de los androides, trazando nuevos planes para ponerle freno a sus pasos.

No, no estaban enamorados, pero sentir la calidez de otro cuerpo junto al propio, era algo que ambos agradecían. Dormir entre los brazos fuertes de él y sobre los pechos suaves de ella les ayudada a los dos a mantener la fuerza que tanto necesitaban.

De día nada era diferente. Y es que, en realidad, nada había cambiado: seguían siendo los mismos amigos y compañeros de siempre. Gohan y Bulma eran un buen equipo.

* * *

Gohan ya no estaba, el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente y su ausencia se sentía. Le hubiese gustado tenerle por más tiempo y, sobre todo, agradecerle.

Agradecerle por su esfuerzo todos esos años y su valentía, por Trunks y por ella misma. Darle las gracias por el calor y la compañía era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ahora, ella esperaba paciente el regreso de su hijo, mirando al oscuro cielo estrellado. Una repentina brisa fría la hizo estremecer, pero no era para nada una sensación desagradable. Se sentía como una caricia. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro.

Sí, ella esperaría confiada y sobreviviría. Y con ella, mantendría a salvo a todos los que pudiera refugiar hasta el regreso de Trunks, porque, como Gohan, ellos también eran héroes en este mundo devastado.

Nuevamente el viento revolvió de forma suave sus cabellos, como asintiendo a sus pensamientos.

Sonrió, estaba tranquila. Sus muertos la acompañaban con cariño en esa larga noche.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Nota final.

Esta es la segunda historia que me animo a publicar y la verdad me siento muy emocionada. Primero, porque ¡todo! es nuevo para mí y de a poco voy desentrañando los misterios de fanfiction con ayuda de mi fiel diccionario.

Segundo, porque recibí comentarios inesperadamente lindos por mi primer fic y como soy una mujer sensible me llegaron al alma ¡realmente me sorprendieron! ¡de verdad muchas gracias!

Y tercero, porque hace tiempo me andaba rondando la idea de estos dos viviendo en ese mundo terrible y me alegra al fin verla plasmada en palabras.

¡Muchas gracias! y saludos a quien se de el tiempo de leerme y dejar un comentario, siempre se agradecen.

Pau :)


End file.
